The Burning II : Cropsy's Revenge
by EnchantedLucy
Summary: I know how much everyone wanted a sequel to The Burning, so here it is! Enjoy!


_**It was a camp not far from here. Just across the lake. It was called Camp Blackfoot. No one goes there anymore. Everything burnt down. This camp had a caretaker. His name was Cropsy. Now this Cropsy was a sadist. He got real pleasure out of hurting people. Scaring them. He had these, garden shears. Kind of long thin blades. Carried them all the time where ever he went. He had this kind of demonic way of looking at you. One time, Cropsy really went after this kid from Brooklyn. Followed him around night and day. Made this kid's life living hell. But this time he chose the wrong guy, because the kid and some of his buddies had planned a little prank. Only problem was the gag went wrong. The next thing anyone knows Cropsy's trapped alive and burning in his bunk. They try to get him out but the fire's so fierce they can't reach him! All they can do is stand outside and listen to him cry out in agony! They say he smashed his way through the bunk room door just a mass of flames, and as he burned alive, he cried out "I WILL RETURN! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" They never found his body. He survived. He lives on whatever he can catch. Eats them raw. Alive. No longer human. Right now, he's out there. Watching. Waiting. Don't look! He'll see you. Don't move! Don't breathe... YOU'RE DEAD! **_

July 14th, 1985. A school bus is wheeling to a stop. The driver then orders the kids to exit in an orderly fashion, which they do not. A handsome figure with fair hair and blue eyes wearing a crew neck T-shirt that said "counselor" stood outside the crowd. He had a cheery grin on his face. "My name is Dean! I'm your camp counselor! All camp counselor's aides line up behind me!" A small orderly line formed behind Dean. All of the people in it had white crew neck T-shirts saying "Counselor's Aide". "Left arm out!" Dean commanded. He pulled out 11 different color wristbands. He placed the wristbands on the wrists at random. He explained the ground rules and started with "You guys are in for the best camping trip of your entire life!" A girl with brown wavy hair briefly examined her bracelet. Pink. She loved pink, so she was satisfied. "Lucy" was on the back of her shirt. The mere sight of Camp Blackfoot seemed all but enchanting to the young naive Lucy. Everyone else also had their names on the back. Lucy examined the name in front of her which was covered in black hair. "Miranda". Was she nice? Was she mean? Lucy didn't know what to make of it so she turned to her back and was relive to see a redheaded girl with green eyes, fair complexion, and freckles. It was her best friend, Alex. Alex smiled and made a brief gesture for her to pay attention, which she did. Eventually Lucy was sent to her assigned cabin. She saw a pink ribbon tied onto one cabin and knew immediately what that meant. She was responsible for whatever happened in cabin 8. A shaded figure grabbed her by surprise. She panicked and screamed. "Get back here, you bastard!" The figure released Lucy and defended himself. "Aww come on! I was only foolin!" Lucy was familiar with that voice, and was not happy. Not one bit. She turned around, and sure enough, it was him. "RICK, YOU ASSHOLE!" Lucy noticed that the other person was a girl with long black hair and a heavily made up face with dark colors. It was Miranda. "You know him?" Lucy nodded. "He's my boyfriend." Miranda looked at Lucy briefly and smiled. "Your boyfriend's been making my job a hell of a lot more difficult." Lucy laughed. "He's not the only one." Miranda smiled and showed Lucy her purple wristband. "I got cabin 9." "Guess that means were neighbors." said Lucy. "I thought there were only 11 cabins." Miranda said inquiringly pointing to the mauled scratched out 12th number on the cabin list. Alex came in with an intruding tone "Ohohohoho! Do I feel another story coming on about... cabin 12?" Cabin 12 sounded chilling in her voice. Miranda was just perplexed. "What about cabin 12?" All the joy left Lucy's voice. "They say anyone who goes in cabin 12, tuns up DEAD!" "What?" Miranda was now spooked. Alex grinned. "Tell her the story Lucy." Lucy gave the back off look and quickly went inside her cabin. "It's just an old wives tale. Some curse nobody ever took the time to make a story for. Nothing to worry about. The only reason cabin 12 closed down is because of a staph infection. Never reopened it since." Alex wasn't gonna give it up. "What about Cropsy?" Lucy sighed and face palmed. "Cropsy isn't real. He was a caretaker who had been discharged from caretaker duty due to injuries he needed to be hospitalized for." Miranda sighed in relief. Alex wanted to scare the newbie, but Lucy wouldn't have it. Although she was new to Camp Blackfoot, Lucy was a good sport and subsequently she was a very ardent camp counselor's aide. Scaring others and allowing Alex to do the same was against her nature. "BOO!" Lucy yelled in astonishment and leapt to her feet. "RICK!" She was now at her wits end with that boy. "Aww come on. I just wanted to invite you to cabin 12 with me tonight!" Alex snickered. "A date in cabin 12?" Lucy gave Rick a look like he had crossed the sanity boarder. Rick began to sweat. "J-just hear me out! It's right under the moon. Steve told me chicks like crap like that and-" "You snuck out of your house last night to get a sneak peek of the camp sight didn't you?" Lucy interrupted. "What's the big deal?" He asked. "YOU SNUCK OUT OF YOUR HOME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" She said in a scolding tone. "I do it every night! You're not my mom! Look what I'm trying to say is... I wanna start over with you." Rick stated. Lucy decided she'd give it one last chance, but that's it. "One more slip-up and it's curtains." She said. Later that night everyone got tucked in. "Lights out!" Lucy was about to do something she never did before. She made her way quietly to cabin 12. It was frightening. by court order all cabins were to be 10 meters apart due to an accident that burned the entire camp down 4 years ago. Cabin 12. Lucy hesitantly walked inside. It was beautiful. It was a candle lit dinner. After the dinner, Rick went over to kiss her, but she decided she wasn't ready to take this as far as he wanted to. Rick knew if he forced anything it was over, so he left it at that. Suddenly there was a rustle outside the cabin. "What the hell?" Rick opened the cabin door and went into the local wood to figure out where it was coming from. "Somebody there?" Rick decided to call one last time "Who is-" He was attacked before he could finish his sentence. Cropsy jammed his garden shears through Rick's trachea in the most brutal and violent fashion possible, killing him instantly. Lucy waited and waited for Rick to returned and finally decided to look for him. "Rick?" She called his name again and again. A sixth sense told her it wasn't another joke. And it was dead right. Literally. Rick's corpse was hanging by the impaled garden shears. Lucy cried out in utmost terror. A beastly roar followed her cry. Lucy reluctantly looked up and saw a gargantuan figure with burnt complexion towering over her with an open pair of garden shears. Was this the Cropsy that terrorized the camp for so long? Lucy didn't wanna find out so she ran. Cropsy accelerated after her using the garden shears and repellers, but she was frantically screaming and crying while she dashed away from him. Finally hope came. A cabin. Lucy sprung to the promised land. "OPEN THE DOOR!" Outside came Nikki. The meanest girl in school. It didn't matter. Live or die. She had to make her choice and fast. "Help!" She cried. Nikki could see the intangible fear in Lucy's eyes as she fled from the deranged silhouette figure. Megan was mad. She was awoken from her "beauty sleep". "The hell's going on?" She asked. She looked outside and laughed. "I knew that crazy bastard would find Lucy one day. I'd say I feel sorry for HIM! Looks like myths ARE real!" "Maybe we should leave her for dead! Cropsy is a cannibal!"Nikki sneered. She closed the door and left Lucy running for her life once again. She kept dashing and dashing. Lucy was very conscious of the fact that if she falls, Cropsy won't hesitate to keep her on the ground by placing his garden shears in her back. "MIRANDA!" She yelled. Miranda opened the cabin door and she charged in. Dean was simply patrolling when he saw this. "What is going on here?" "CROPSY! CROPSY!" Dean could hear the hysteria in Lucy's voice as she cried out. Brad came in to help. Not for the kids. Getting these credentials was vital for Brad, for then he could have more of a ledge to get a higher wage job, and he wouldn't have to deal with these snot nose brats anymore, and not to mention the ladies. Dean knew that. "Get out of here you arrogant, self-centered douche!" Brad acted like he didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "Uncalled for, much?" Dean grew angrier. "YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ANY OF THESE KIDS! ALL YOU WANT IS MONEY! MONEY! MONEY! MONEY! MONEY!" Brad felt this was unfair. "I don't even know what the problem is!" "It's Cropsy..." Lucy muttered. "Ok send her to bed. She just needs shut-eye." Dean was furious. "And I suppose a little shut-eye will fix this?" Dean wildly flinged Lucy's grazed arm in Brad's face. Lucy was shocked. "I-I didn't see that... there..." Dean grabbed his first aide kit. "Adrenaline will do that." he stated. He wrapped a bandage around Lucy's arm which he sprayed with alcohol before doing do."Don't touch it." He commanded. He pulled out his walkie talkie. "It's not safe for the kids anymore. We're locking the cabins." He took a kit and woke up the one kid that hadn't been awoken in all the commotion. A trip line was formed around the cabins. Any angle Cropsy came form he would be heard. He and Brad woke the kids from their slumber to give them more security. They locked the doors and they went to bed. Lucy lied on her bed brooding about Rick's death and the figure of great stature, wondering if this was truley the same "Cropsy" she had heard about through campfire stories, or if she had simply gone insane. Out side of the camp sight... he was there. "How dumb do these kids think I am?" he thought. Cropsy surreptitiously opened his garden shears and disconnected the trip line, then he closed the shears, placed them back in the pocket of his trench coat, and proceeded to stealth to the cabins. He broke down the door to cabin 6. Some kids escaped, but others were slaughtered by the hand of Cropsy's shears. Alex rummaged through the garden shed in search of something to defend herself against this monstrous figure. She was responsible for that cabin. At least until Cropsy decapitated her viciously, ending her life. Cabin after cabin after cabin. It was the same carnage. The few kids that escaped were quickly caught. The counselors tried to end this and were ended themselves. Miranda and Lucy heard all the ruckus and went to see what was going on. BIG MISTAKE! Lucy could see the hostility in Cropsy's eyes as he plunged the garden shears into Rosie's chest, and she was forced to watch as he completely butchered her little sister while she cried out for help, for her mommy. It was on, now. "HEY!" she yelled. "YOU'RE NOT SO SCARY!" She taunted him more and more as she was determined to lead him to his demise. Too bad. Dead end. Miranda did the same thing except only to distract him. It worked, but Miranda lost life and limb in the process. Monica, her sister who barely survived watched in horror. Lucy decided to emulate Cropsy's sinister technique with the use of a barbed rod, hoping to scare him away. Or perhaps kill him. She impaled the barbed rod into his head. Cropsy collapsed to the ground and his garden shears; his instrument of torment were grabbed by Lucy. She stabbed him in the back again and again and again. He was recumbent. Lucy held the garden shears in victory and Monica cried a boastful cry with her. But it was short-lived. Cropsy stood up and broke Lucy's hands, taking back his evil. Lucy grabbed Monica and tore out of there. They reached the lake and knew what the had to do to get across. Swim. Cropsy caught up and broke Monica's neck. He then tried to kill Lucy but only grazed her forehead. She ran and ran and ran. A speedboater saw her bloodcaked and screaming murder. He pulled over and pulled her onto the boat. "GO! GO! FLOOR IT! She cried. Cropsy chased her but it was futile. She got away with her life. The sole survivor of the Camp Blackfoot Massacre.


End file.
